Confessions of Flic: In love
by Rockondudes95
Summary: Flic is the only girl in all of NYC that hasnt come down with BTR fever.2 bffs:Kassie & Scar force her to a BTR concert she is thrown for a loop when she falls in love with the lead singer and gets sent to LA to record with her bffs.K/OC,J/OC,C/OC
1. Chapter 1

___**Chapter 1**_

My name is Anna Belinda Flic, but people call me Flic. I'm sixteen and live in New York City with my two best friends, Scarlett and Kassie. All three of us can sing, but I don't like to sing as much as them.

Another thing that we don't have in common is their love of Big Time Rush.

I absolutely hate the stupid band. Kassie and Scar only like the guys: Carlos and James.

Ever since the boy band made their first CD and CD signing, the two were in love. That's what started my troubles. One day, I was sitting in the kitchen watching my step brother, Myron, playing video games with his friend. I forget his friend's name.

Myron was about to win the game when Kassie and Scar barged through the door.

"Hey guys." I greeted without taking my eyes away from the game.

"Come on! Get your clothes on! We have got to hurry!" Kassie yelled and pushed me off of my seat. The two pushed me up to my room while I asked questions.

"Where are we going and why must I get dressed?! I like my Jammies!" Scar rolled her eyes.

"We're going to a concert."

"Who's concert?"

"Big Time Rush." Kassie said quietly, but I heard and stopped in my tracks. I turned slowly and glared.

"What did you say?" I spat. Scar and Kassie looked at each in worry then got down on their knees then began to beg.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!!" They begged and I folded my arms.

"Why? I hate them. Why do I have to go?" I asked and Scar stood up.

"Because you are our best friend and there is no way I am taking anyone else! Flic, you have to do this for me, PLEASE!" Scar began to cry. She did this whenever she wanted to get her way and it usually worked.

That explained why an hour later I was driving through late night traffic in a tank top and shorts with my high top converses. Scar said I looked sexy, but it was summer in New York and for once it was hotter than Hades and I was sweating like a pig on Christmas.

"We'll have so much fun! Not just that, we'll get to meet them!" Oh, yeah, did I mention that she got Backstage passes?

"Yeah, so much fun." I said sarcastically. Kassie and Scar were in similar clothes, but for different reasons. No, they aren't Hooter worthy, but they can try sometimes. What can they say? We're teenage girls with hormones for brains.

Once there, we headed into the crowd and found our seats, right in the front.

Big Time Rush came out and sang there song: Big Time Rush and a couple other songs. The whole time I was just standing there and listening to them trying to think happy thoughts like What if they fell off the stage? Yeah, I'm that bad.

After the concert we headed back stage. Kassie and Scar looked like they were about to pee their pants as they were rushing through the halls to the band's dressing room. I looked out of place since I was dragging my feet and kept yawning as we walked through the halls.

"HELLO!" Gustavo Roque and his assistant came up to us. His face was red and his smile was forced.

"Ready to see Big Time Rush?!" He asked with fake enthusiasm that obviously wasn't real.

"YES!" Kassie and Scar squealed and I shrugged. Gustavo looked at me with a bit of annoyance.

"What are all of your names?"

"Kassie!"

"Scarlett, but you can call me Scar!"

"Flic." I said dully.

"What kind of name is Flic?" He asked and I glared.

"My name." Kassie and Scar elbowed me in the ribs.

"Be nice!" They hissed and I put my hands in the air as surrender.

"Fine." I said reluctantly.

We then walked into the room and the two had heart attacks.

**I own nothing. **

**This is for Kaitlyn and Jazzy!**

**Don't worry Kristen, you're next for a story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the first chapter wasn't all that bad, but it wasn't all that good. Bugger! R&R PLZ! Oh, and this used to be called Love is Such a painful thing to do, but that was too long and I am in love with this book called Angus, Thongs, and Full-frontal Snogging. The series is the Confessions of Georgia Nicolson. Why not make this The Confessions of Flic. **

**Bold=Kassie singing**

_Italic=Flic singing_

Underlined-Scar singing

**_Bold, Italic, underlined= All_**

**Chapter 2**

**Kendall the Bugger**

"OMIGOSH!" The two screamed and ran in as I merrily walked in. Four boys were lounging around the room: 1 had on a helmet, another was doing homework, another was staring at himself in the mirror, and the last one was sitting on the couch smiling like a fool.

"Guys, meet Kassie, Scar and...um..." Rocque had to think for my name.

"Flic." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, Flic." The blond, (The one smiling) chuckled.

"What kind of name is Flic?" I glared at him.

"My name." I growled. People asked that a lot and it got annoying. He kept smiling and looked at the TV, but Rocque shut it off and made the boys pay attention to him.

"Okay, these girls are the winners of the radio sweepstakes..." He began to explain. I looked at Scar. No telling how long she was listening to people sing about their problems for these tickets and passes. "Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Logan Mitchell." The one who had been doing homework said.

"James, James Diamond." So, this was James. Scar was obsessed with him. He was the one that had been staring at himself in the mirror.

"Carlos Garcia." Helmet boy told us and Kassie sighed.

The last one to speak was the blond who had been smiling at me, "Kendall Knight."

"You have now met them so..."

"Can we sing them song?!" Scar and Kassie asked excitedly.

"What?!" I yelled in confusion. His assistant shook her head.

"Sorry, but the boys need to get back to LA." With that, Rocque pushed out.

"BUT!" Scar yelled in disappointment.

"Come on guys, let's go." Kassie said as she stomped down the hall with Scar by her side.

"Guys, I know how disappointed you are, but they don't know what they're missing." I said when we got outside.

"You're right!" Kassie said with a small smile sloqing spreading on her face.

"I throw all of your stuff away."

**"Then I cleared you right out of my head."**

"I tear you out of my heart Ignore all of your messages."

_"I tell everyone we are through, but I'm so much better without you."_

**"But it's just another pretty Lie cuz I break down."**

_"Everytime You come around."_

**_"Oh oh oh. SO How did you get here under my skin?_**

**_I swore that I'd never let you back in._**

**_Should have known better, Than trying to let you know_**

**_Cause here we go go go again._**

**_Hard as we try I know I can't quit!_**

**_Something about you is so addictive! We're falling together You'd think that by_**

**_now I'd know cuz here we go go go again!"_**

We heard clapping and we turned around to see Rocque and the four boys and the assistant standing at the door.

"Hi." Scar said intellegently, but I can't really say anything.

"You girls are good. Maybe you can come with us to LA and we can work on a girl band along with Big Time Rush. Wnat to?"

"ABSOLUTLY!!!!" The two screamed.

"Huh?" I said. See? I really can't say anything about making yourself seem like an idiot. Everyone laughed except that Kendall. Bugger.

Okay, let me explain to you what a bugger is and where I got it from. I love Britain. My older brother lives there and I go there every summer to visit him and I pick some words up like bugger, prat, etc.. Oh, and a bugger is a swear word. Meaning is unknown, but it works. :)

"Would you like to come with us?" The assistant asked.

"YES!"

"Sure."

Kendall looked at me and I looked back. He had brown eyes with specks of blue and green in them. 12 specks of blue and ummmm..... 14 specks of green. AHHHHHH! Flic! Stop it! Kendall KNight is a BUGGER!!!! ....

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Kendall laid back on his bed and groaned.

"I am such an idiot." He groaned and James laughed.

"Oh Kendall. You have been bitten by the Love bug." James commented. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You guys are idiots. You don't know what love is till you actually meet a girl and go out with her." Logan explained putting his girlfriend on hold.

"I'm in love with Kassie." Carlos said as he slumped down in his swirly chair with a dreamy look.

"Ha! Kassie was nothing compared to Scar. She was fine, not to mention that she had the best voice!" James said as he sat on his bed and sighed.

"Yeah, well you two didn't just sit there and smile like an idiot at Flic!"

"What kind of name is Flic?" James asked.

"Kassie said it was her last name. Anna Belinda is her first name. Her older brother gave her the name because Flic is a better street hockey name." Carlos shrugged. "Kassie likes to talk."

"She plays street hockey?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. She does a lot more. She has nothing but brothers. Channing 25, Zac 19, and Drake 17 are her real brothers; Jamal 17, and Myron 16 are her step brothers; Max 2 is her half brother." Carlos explained.

Kendall hopped up.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm calling her."

"NOOOOOOO!" Carlos, James and Logan all jumped on him before he reached his cell phone.

"How was your concert?" Myron asked as we got home.

"AWESOME!" Scar and Kassie yelled and ran to my room.

"Kendall, the lead singer..." I began and Myron nodded, "Is a bugger."

**Ok, I own nothing. If I did, I my friends would be on the show as the girlfriend.**

**Me: HERE WE GO GO GO GO AGAIN!**

**Nate: SHUT UP!!!**

**Me: I love that song!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OOOOOOKKKKKKK... So, I was at school and I had such an awesome day! I took Acuity today and it was all so EASY!!! 6th grade stuff, I swear! Math hasn't been so easy since i got in Integrated math! Okay, so on with mah story!!!! Oh, and 1 more thing! I am having Kendalls point of view for part of the story, so don't get confused plz!**

**Los Angeles, here I come!**

Ok, so let me tell you one thing about my self: My Grandparents on my mom's side live in Puerto Rico and absolutely LOVE it there. Abuela (my grandma) sends me Learn Spanish CDs, so I picked up and can speak fluent Spanish. When I woke up the next morning to someone banging on my front door.

"HOLD ON!" I heard Myron yell as he headed for the door. He was already awake, obviously, because he got to the door pretty fast.

When I heard Rocque's voice, I started yelling in Spanish.

"Oh dios Mio! Estos idiotas retrasados! Tinen que irse!" **(oh my gosh! Those retarded idiots! They need to go the heck away!) **

"What are you yelling about?" Kassie asked as she yawned and opened her eyes in confusion.

"Those idiots are here and woke me up!" I stomped out of my room and down the stairs to see Rocque, his assistant, and Kendall sitting in my living room. Myron was no where to be seen and neither were any of the other 3 boys in the band.

"What is taking them so long?!" Rocque exclaimed and walked outside with his assistant trailing behind him.

What the bugger are you doing here?!" I exclaimed and Kendall turned around and looked at me, but not in the face. His eyes were looking me up and down, that's when I remembered something: I was in my pajamas which consisted of Hooter shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that only went down to right above my belly button. My face got hot and I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut.

"Crap." I said and Scar and Kassie looked at me with a smile.

"You went out there with that on?" Scar asked and Kassie coughed.

*cough* "Hooker!" *cough* I glared at her then went into my bathroom and changed.

When I came out, I had on a short sleeve shirt and pants on. He wasn't seeing any more of me! I walked out of the bathroom to see Kassie and coming into the room with her clothes on and Scar was dressed too.

"Time to go down there, Madam Flooz Ball?" Scar asked and Kassie giggled.

"Shut up." I said and walked out into the hallway.

Kendall's POV

I'd never seen so much of a girl in my life! Minnesota didn't get all the hot, so people didn't really run around in short SHORT shorts and a shirt that didn't cover up their stomachs. She didn't seem to really know that she had on such revealing attire since she ran out of the room!

I didn't mean to check her out, just so you know! My eyes sort of...wandered. She has nice legs. AH! BAD KENDALL! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! Screw it, I'm a single guy. I'm off the hook.

I was thinking about what I saw when James, Logan, and Carlos came into the house with Gustavo and Kelly following them.

"What's up with you?" Logan asked as he sat on the couch. I was still staring at the spot where I had seen her AMAZING legs.

"Hmn?" I asked and Logan just shook his head.

"Hello?" I turned around to Flic, Kassie, and Scar standing at the bottom of the stairs. I watched Flic walk down to the kitchen and make breakfast: Cereal. Scar and Kassie followed.

"Are your parents home? I'd like to speak with them." Gustavo said. At that moment, a woman with olive skin and short black hair, and a man with dark brown skin and black hair walked in with businessy clothes on.

"Um, hello?" The woman said and Gustavo stood up.

"Hello! I'm Gustavo Rocque and I would like to tell you about a wonderful opportunity! Flic, Kassie, and Scar are wonderful singers! I would like to take them with me to LA so we can record some Demos. I've already talked to Kassie and Scar's parents, I just need your permission."

The man smiled, "Well, nice to meet you Mr. Rocque. My name is Evan Flic and this is my wife, Amy." He turned to Flic, "Anna B, would you like to go to LA?" She took a bite out of her cereal and nodded.

"Sure." Evan turned to Gustavo and nodded.

"Okay. When does she leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, maybe?" Amy looked at Evan. Her eyes were welling up with tears, but she nodded.

"YES!" Kassie and Scar yelled and began jumping around in happiness.

"Okay! Would you girls like to show us around NYC?" James asked and Scar and Kassie nodded. Flic shrugged and put her empty bowl in the sink with Scar and Kassie's.

We walked around the city, occasionally stopping at certain spots. Flic seemed to drag behind us and occasionally look at me.

When an hour had gone by with her doing that, I started to drag back and eventually got next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she looked at me.

"No, I am not." She lowered her voice and looked at everyone else to make sure they were out of ear shot, "You were checking me out!"

I shrugged, "So?" Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?!"

"What's the problem with me checking you out? That probably happens all the time, and by the way, you have nice legs." CRAP! I mentally kicked myself for saying that. Her face turned red and she looked like she was ready to smack me. I looked at her eyes and something flashed in them, but it went away too fast for me to tell what it was.

"Umm, I didn't mean to say that." I said, but she walked faster and walked next to Kassie.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

Later that night, we went back to our hotel.

"What did you say to Flic to make her mad?" Carlos asked. I fell back on my bed just like the night before.

"When Gustavo and Kelly went outside to get you guys she came out and was mad because we woke her up when we came in the house. She was in her pijamas."

"So?" Logan asked. I turned red at the memory.

"She had on really short shorts that looked like underwear and a spaghetti strp top that only went down to her belly button and I sort of, kind of checked her out." They all burst into laughter, but I just lyed there, "Then, when we were walking she kept glaring at me, so I asked her what was wrong, she told me that I was checking her out. I said so and she said got mad. I then told her probably gets checked out all the time and that she had nice legs." They laughed harder.

I was in soooo much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's snowing outside! We are supposed to get 6 inches by tomorrow. School? I hope not!!!!! We got out of school early too! It just hit Chicago I think so here we are inbside with snow outside! It's beautiful. Too bad my day sucked... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Kiss me Before I change my mind**

Flic's POV

"Oh. My. Gosh." Kassie said in awe. Scar nodded.

"What she said."

"Guys, this isn't all that special." I commented as I plopped my stuff on my newly picked bed. They glared at me for a moment.

"Um, excuse me, Miss. I-Stay-in-Hotels-like-this-all-the-time, but we don't live in hotels because of our dad." Scar snapped and I sent her daggers.

"Don't talk about...That Man around me." I spat in a dangerous tone. She backed away with fear. THey both knew not to speak of him around me.

My long hair fell in my eyes and kind of ruined my evil demonic image. Now, my hair was long, like down to my butt long and a dull brown, so I looked like some hippie in the 1970's. I wouldn't cut my hair though. It was my prized possession and nobody was getting it!

"Wow, you look so wierd." Kassie said and we all started laughing. The assistant, her name was Kelly, came into the room with a large smile on her face.

"Are you girls liking it here?" Kassie and Scar smiled and nodded and for once, I did too. It was a nice place and I could deal with living here for a while...

"Absolutely!" We all said and then began to laugh.

"Cool. I'll see you all tomorrow when we start training." She shut the door and I flopped on the bed.

"You know, I think the boy's room is through that door." Scar said and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are sooooo obsessed."

"Yeah, right! Like you aren't?! We all know you and Kendall have a thing for one another." Kassie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and lifted my hea so I could see her better.

"Don't give us the run around, we know about your feeling for Kendall. It's so obvious." Scar taold me.

"Oh. yeah? How is it obvious?"

"1) You are denying it right now."

"2) You went to the living room, where you knew he was, in your showy pijamas." Kassie said and I sat up.

"I didn't know he was going to be there! Not just that, but I forgot I had them on!" I said defensivly. They smiled at one one another.

"I think thou doth protest too much." Scar said and she Kassie began to giggle.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny... NOT!" I threw a pillow at them and that started a pillow fight. Oh, how mature we are!

Around ten 'o clock, they went to bed and I walked down to the pool to just sit.

The pool had nobody around, but I sat down on a couch and looked into the fire that was burning in front of it.

"Nice place to go, isn't it?" I turned around to see Kendall walking over and sitting next to me. The girlswere right, I did have feelings for him and he thought I had nice legs.

"What are you doing up?" I asked and he smiled.

"I could ask the same question." I nodded and looked at the ground. Wow, I was really nervous around him...

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything that has happened and what could happen." He nodded and seemed to understand.

"You know, when James, Carlos, Logan, and me first became a boy band, I didn't want to be. I just wanted to stay in Minnesota and become a professional hockey player." I looked at him.

"What happened?"

He laughed a bit, "I found out that I love singing with my three best friends and that being in a boy band wouldn't be so bad." I nodded.

"That's deep." I said and he laughed. He had a nice laugh. I was staring at him when next I know we started leaning in.

"Should we really do this?" He asked.

"Kiss me before I change my mind." I muttered and he kissed me. It was like wow and...wow.

**Kendall's POV**

I kissed her and it was the best kiss I'd ever had.

**Flic's POV**

We broke apart slowly after a couple a minutes, but if i could have, I'd have stayed like that forever.

"That was..." Kendall started, but he couldn't finish. I looked into his eyes and saw what he was trying to say and I totally agreed.

I didn't know it then, but that kiss was what would put him in danger and cost me my life.

BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR

About an hour more of kissing, we finally had to go to bed due to the early wake up call.

'He left first and then I left, but on my way back to my room, I swore I heard a bush rustling, but ignored it.

**Okay, so this chapter was short also, but it's leading up to something BIG!!!! I must go now, though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I had an EPIC idea for a NCIS fic, but I have to finish these story or Fairytales first, and since Fairytales isn't all that close to being done, I'll finish this one. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, soooo. ENJOY! Oh, and thank you to all that has reviewed so far!  
**

**Psycho**

Flic's POV

I woke the next morning feeling like I had been sleeping on a cloud, that is until I saw him. It wasn't an illusion, my therapist said I was over my hallucinating stage.

My scars began to burn and stayed that way.

"What's wrong with you?!" Rocque yelled in frustration as I butchered yet another dance routine. I shrugged, but he wasn't taking it, "You have your first concert tomorrow and you're still screwing up and you just shrug?!" I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you wanna know what?! I have worked my butt off for you and all you do is yell! I can't take it anymore! I hurt, okay?" I lifted up my shirt to show him the large scar on my stomach and his eyes sort of widened, as did Carlos, Logan, James, Kelley, and Kendalls'.

"Flic..." Kassie started but I put my hand up and she stopped talking.

"That's not even the half of my pain, so I'm going to my room so leave me alone!" I stomped out of the room to the Palmwoods and to the suite I shared with Kassie and Scar.

Pain tingled in my stomach, head, and on the side of my eye. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face with cold water hoping to calm down. I pushed the bangs away from the side of my eye and looked at the scar.

I cursed under my breath as blood dripped slowly from my scar. It was weird how my scars never healed correctly. The doctor said it was because they were so deep, but I wasn't sure.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Flic, it's me Logan, can I come in?" I took a deep breath and wiped the blood away and opened the door for him.

"What brings you here?" I asked, but he walked in and sat on our couch.

"Who gave you those scars?" He asked. I sat down on the chair and took a deep breath, the pain still not residing.

"My dad." I said and he nodded, "About a six moths ago, my dad went nuts. He thought I was possesed and then, while taking me home from school, he got into an accident on purpose. The car ran into my side and hit me the hardest. I was coming in and out of consciousness when he stabbed me in the stomach, that was what made the big scar on my stomach. The rest came from the explosion. he set the car to explode and got out and ran. I got out, and tried to crawl away, but I didn't get far enough. The car exploded and sent me ten feet in the air and I landed on a SUV."

Logan was listening and motioned for me to go on.

"I was in comatose for a month and a half." He nodded and looked at the scar by my eye.

"You still have pains?" I nodded.

After I woke up, the doctor said that the wounds were too deep and they would hurt for the rest of my life. They bleed sometimes, too, but not nearly as often." Logan nodded.

"Are you okay now?" He asked and I took another deep breath.

"It's residing." I got closer to me and pulled my shirt up so he see my stomach then pulled it down.

"It's inflamed." I nodded, "Flic, when were you going to tell us?" I shrugged.

"Not until necessary."

"You scared Kendall." He smiled, "He likes you, a lot." I blushed.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Are you going to be okay or do you want me to stay in here?" I shook my head.

"Go and tell them I'm alright." He nodded and left.

The next day was hectic. We headed over to where we would be performing.

"This place is so awesome!" Scar said at the same time and I nodded. I slept well the night before and I felt a lot better.

Kendall watched me like a hawk. Anytime I looked like I was in pain, he would hurry over to me and make sure I was all right. I hadn't told him about my dad and Logan hadn't seemed to have told anyone, so Kendall had no clue.

Our concert began great with Big Time Rush as our opener.

It wasn't until our second song that someone shot at us.

No one got hit, but we all dived down to the ground.

"What happened?" Scar asked, scared.

I made the mistake of pushing myself up a bit and someone shot again, closer to me.

"Anna Belinda! Long time no see!" There stood my dad with a gun in his hand and a wicked grin on his face.

"Miss me?" I stood up.

"What are you doing out?" I asked shakily and he shrugged.

"Day pass gone awry? Besides, I have some unfinished business." He pointed the shot gun at me and fired.

Kendall jumped in front of me, the bugger and was hit in the arm.

"KENDALL!" I screamed and he fell to the ground clutching his arm. Dad was about to shoot again when police took him down.

I fell to my knees and looked at Kendall. Blood was gushing out of his arm. Dad had hit an artery and now blood was everywhere.

The ambulence rushed Kendall to the hospital, but before they did that he spoke to me.

"They say dads hate their daughters' boyfriends, but this is riduculous." He chuckled and I did thorugh my tears.

**I don't own Big Time Rush. I'll try to update soon. next is the epilogue, soooo R&R PLZ!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing...**

**Epilogue**

**One Month Later...**

I hurried down to Bamba's, a fancy restaurant down the street from the Palmwoods. As I walked in I saw Kendall sitting with a large goofy smile and a large bandage on his arm.

He had lived that night, and dad had been sent to a better Insanity Institute.

"Hey." He said and I smiled and sat across from him.

"Hey. What are getting?"

All was well. :)

**THE END!!!!! I don't quite like the ending, but I couldn't think of anything better, so... R&R PLZ!!!!!**


End file.
